1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind electric generator for converting kinetic energy of air appearing as a wind by a rotor blade wheel having a plurality of wind mill blades radially disposed to rotational energy, and further converting the rotational energy to electric energy by an electric generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a rotary blade wheel, it is needed to control rotational frequency thereof and maintain public security since it is severe in strength as the rotational frequency becomes excessive due to a windstorm.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 855,912 discloses a rotor blade wheel for a wind electric generator, wherein a plurality of radial spokes are mounted, with a fixture, on a rotor hub attached to a power shaft, and wind mill blades are fixedly mounted on flange parts of the spokes. However, it is feared for such a rotor blade wheel incorporating a fixed pitch system therein, since a steel tower for supporting the rotor blade wheel as well as the wind mill blades may be damaged due to strong torque applied to the wind mill blades during a windstorm.